halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Arizona III
Origins Arizona III is part of the United Nations Space Command, a military confederacy based around Earth that took power after crushing the Frieden and Koslovic rebels. Arizona III was a final refuge for the Frieden rebels after a massive campaign in 2296 to put a final end to the two-century-old movement. Ten or so years after the official end of the Peace Campaign, as it was called, the UNSC tracked down the Frieden rebels and eliminated them, taking control of the planet. Arizona III went through some turbulent times, adopting the accepted democratic government of the UNSC, only to find that the competitive ways of the market economy were ill-suited for the harsh climate of the planet. Arizona III, being an Outer Colony and thus not getting a lot of attention from the UNSC officials, while democratic in nature, more resembles a communist government in that there is no competition on the planet. Citizens work in unison, the motivation normally provided by competition to excel replaced by the very fact that their lives depend on it. Climate Arizona III is very arid planet. The planet consists of approximately seventy-nine percent land and twenty-one percent water. The average temperature is forty degrees Celsius. The weather is typically dry and hot, but occasionally enough water vaporizes and forms clouds for rain. Rain, however, is superheated during flight and often reaches near-boiling temperatures before reaching the ground, making it more of a natural disaster than a pleasant surprise. System Arizona III is located in the Zeta Aquarius System, approximately one hundred three light-years from Earth. The planet orbits Zeta2 Aquarii, an F-Type Main Sequence Dwarf, and Zeta1 Aquarii, is an F-Type Subgiant. Arizona III was the third planet orbiting the two stars until Arizona I was sucked into the star. Arizona II is actually a molten ball of magma and has begun its decent towards the star itself. Arizona III is approximately six thousand kilometers from the two stars, and has maintained a steady orbital distance for several centuries. Business Arizona III, despite the harsh environment, is both an agricultural and industrial planet. The Indian fig cactus (opuntia ficus-indica) bears fruit, which provides the base for the diet of most of the locals (as well as imported bacon). The juice from an Indian fig cactus can also be processed so that it is nonlethal, and is commonly used as a cooking oil or drink. It is also a hallucinogenic, and is smuggled to Inner Colonies. There is also a population of African honey bees (apis mellifera scutellata), nicknamed killer bees on Earth, that are kept in domestic hives near oleanders (nerium oleander). Honey from Arizona III is a luxury item exported to Earth and a select few other Inner Colonies (such as Reach). However, because of the harsh weather, beekeeping is normally done in large domes, where the weather can be controlled. Cactus farming, which doesn’t require a lot of attention to prosper, is done outside. Because of the heat, most locals stay indoors. Common industries include the video game industry and weapons industry. Silicon is found in large quantities in the quarries near the southern pole, where conditions are cool enough for mining, and data chips are produced just off-site. Likewise, many of the elements used to create the polymer and metal frames of modern assault rifles, shotguns, and side arms are found on the moon, Espylacopa. The moon, which does not have an atmosphere of its own, is cluttered with environment domes, where mining occurs and weaponry is produced. Wild Life One of the most infamous animals of Arizona III is the green squirrel (sciurus fervens), named for the slight green hue in its fur from drinking raw cactus juice which drives the squirrels into a state of organized chaos, which was one of the few animals indigenous to Arizona III. The green squirrel is a vicious killer, unlike most squirrels. Green squirrels are highly territorial, and have been known to kill small children. Green squirrels live in packs, and will eat anything that comes into “Green Squirrel Zones,” which were identified and taped off areas for safety purposes after several incidents involving innocent bystanders. Other wild life include the cactuspecker (melanerpes subscalpo), giant horned lizard (phrynosoma asio), long thought to be extinct long-horned buffalo (bison latifrons), fennec fox (vulpes zerda), and desert cottontail (sylvilagus audubonii). Fossils of other species, mostly birds, were located before the Green Squirrel Areas were taped off, and it is believed that the green squirrels hunted many species into extinction. Land Marks Arizona III consists of a single super continent, called Rotaretilbo, and a single ocean, called the Noitalihinna Ocean. The highest mountain is called Mount Etanimret and is part of the Killimanjaro Mountain Range. The longest, and only river, which runs from the south pole to the Noitalihinna Ocean is called the Etacidare River. Language Because Arizona III has its roots in the Frieden, a German rebel movement against the UNSC in the early stages of the Interplanetary War, the locals often speak German, unless around foreigners, to whom they speak English. Children are taught both languages in schools, though the emphasis is on German. Economy Arizona III runs on a command economy out of necessity. Officially, the currency used is the United Nations Credit, but the locals, who are very tightly knit, really have no use for the money, so it is mainly used to deal with other planets by the government. Bacon is a very common food source on Arizona III, and must be imported by nearby Outer Colonies. Law The local garrison comprises a small percent of the overall population. Laws, because of the climate and environment, are very final, and the punishments very harsh. The punishment for stealing is forced labor on Espylacopa. The punishment for assault is death. The punishment for murder is torture and then death. The number killed, directly and/or indirectly, determines the length and excruciation of the torture. The most popular means of execution are firing squad and the dreaded green squirrel pit, in which prisoners are eaten alive by a pack of green squirrels. Forms of torture include being tied down and left in a room with a single green squirrel for a duration of time, being tied down and left a certain distance from an African honey beehive, being buried up to the head in the desert sand and abandoned, and being slowly dipped into the Noitalihinna Ocean or Etacidare River. Transportation Most people who travel do so in the Überchassis, an older hovercar designed on Mars. The Hog is less popular because it uses traditional wheels, but more importantly, is an open-top vehicle, and thus provides no protection from the harsh environment. For faster travel, there are a limited number of Pelican dropships used as a sort of bus system. Military History The planet has a history of rebel activity, from its colonization by the Frieden rebels to the multiple riots by local rebels to the insurrection lead by the Insurrectionists. Founding In 2299, a group of Frieden rebels colonized the planet. Their hope was that the UNSC wouldn't bother such a planet as Arizona III. The Frieden established Kastell von Hoffnung (German: Fort of Hope), which would later be renamed Mesa. For nearly thirty years, the colonists lived free of the UNSC, farming cacti and enduring the heat and acid rain. Zeta Aquarii Campaign In 2212, a UNSC military scout happened upon the planet and reported rebel activity. The UNSC came en masse and hit the Frieden forces before they could muster their defenses. The Frieden forces were devastated. However, in a rare act of mercy, the colonists on the planet were allowed to live, though under UNSC rule. Because it had been founded by rebels, Arizona III was never actually accepted as an official colony of the UNSC, would never have a place on the UN Council, and was not counted when the 17 other UNSC planets were represented by stars on the CA official symbol. Operation: SAGUARO This battle record is currently classified Eyes Only under Code Chi Delta. Battle of Arizona III This battle record is currently classified Eyes Only under Code Chi Gamma. Category:UEG Colonies